


仲夏夜之梦

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Summary: #TV版30话衍生。当时被长了天眼的亚瑟和一直讲“我一个人住啊！”的本田萌到……所以有了这个> <#时间设定大约是战后二三十年……不过时代感并不太强orz#拟人化女性角色有，BUG无数，拖沓，超无聊，OOC，请心胸宽广入内观看m(_ _)m#梅鼠只是一种颜色，并没有这样的老鼠m(_ _)m#写给心里住着安房直子小姐的阿菊，以及心里住着格雷厄姆老爷爷的阿色
Kudos: 1





	仲夏夜之梦

**Author's Note:**

> #TV版30话衍生。当时被长了天眼的亚瑟和一直讲“我一个人住啊！”的本田萌到……所以有了这个> <  
> #时间设定大约是战后二三十年……不过时代感并不太强orz  
> #拟人化女性角色有，BUG无数，拖沓，超无聊，OOC，请心胸宽广入内观看m(_ _)m  
> #梅鼠只是一种颜色，并没有这样的老鼠m(_ _)m  
> #写给心里住着安房直子小姐的阿菊，以及心里住着格雷厄姆老爷爷的阿色

（一）

从千代川的车站下车，步行到位于青野的公馆，大约需要两小时的路程。  
本田给的地址写在一张小纸条上，已经被汗水浸湿。下午三点的阳光穿过山道两旁的树杈照射下来，在地面上落下斑驳的影子。头顶上方，接骨木和洋槐筑起了密不透风的树墙。夏日特有的涩果的味道在林间弥漫着。  
亚瑟喘了一口气，攀上一块凸起的石头，向山脚眺望。琉璃瓦的屋顶在郁郁葱葱的树篱里露出了黑色的一角，从山上看下来，像正方形的积木似的。  
就是那里了吧。话说回来，这家伙住得还真是隐蔽呐。  
他抹了抹汗，开始沿着青石铺就的小道往下走。上司们都还留在京都。他自己也只是听说日本在这附近有一处相当古旧的宅子，就单独跑出来找他了。没想到是在这种深山老林里。  
油蝉的鸣叫一声接着一声。一旦穿过树林，毒辣辣的阳光就毫无遮蔽地投射在身上了。出门前应该戴上遮阳帽的。被晒得头昏眼花的他这么想着，脚下没留神，身子一歪，眼见着快要倒地的时候，被一只伸过来的手扶住了。  
“小心。”  
他抬起头，正对上打着阳伞的陌生女性的脸。是个年轻的姑娘。她穿着淡粉色的夏盐泽和服，个头比他略矮，头发挽成圆圆的髻子，鬓角别着一朵羽毛状的小花，与身上和服一个颜色。她正笑盈盈地看着他。  
真奇怪，之前怎么没有注意到路上还有别人呢？  
想归想，他还是跟对方再三道歉了，被撞到的女子似乎并不介意，对他欠了欠身，就要离开。眼看时间不早了，自己还在日头下打转转，情急之下他叫住了对方。  
“请问……”  
他给她看本田的纸条。女子一看见那纤细的笔触，眼睛就亮了起来。  
“啊呀，是阿菊的客人吗？”  
“咦？”  
“请这边走。”她略微一鞠躬，作出了领路的姿势。亚瑟迷迷糊糊地跟了过去。他们钻进了一片茂密的竹林。那姑娘虽然穿着木屐，不过在石板路上依然健步如飞。他得小跑才能跟上。  
记忆中，似乎没有谁这么亲昵地称呼过他的朋友。仔细瞧瞧，她清秀的脸庞与本田确实有几分相似。也许是未曾谋面的姐妹也说不定吧，一会儿得好好打招呼才行。他想。  
一会儿，他们来到了一处开阔的院落跟前。女子收了阳伞，替他推开篱笆。然后本田出来开门了。  
他望上去精神不大好。不过这个人一向来病怏怏的。亚瑟把鞋脱在了门口，接过了热毛巾，一边擦手一边进去了。屋里十分阴凉，走廊两边被木格纸门遮挡，看不见里面的摆设。据说以前是设施优良的温泉旅馆，战时被陆军征用作了疗养所。自京都府进行革新府政之后，这里就被内务省接收，改造成专用的官宅了。  
然而，这么多年来除了定期的房屋修缮，室内的装潢并没作什么变动。本田推开了其中的一道纸门，里面是一间明亮的和室。白色的榻榻米上摆着一张小圆桌，上面已经放了两个人的茶具。  
“请稍等，我去拿点心。”  
本田说着离开了。亚瑟拣了靠西的位子坐下。他们的房间正对着房前的庭院，从坐着的地方向外望去，可以看见溪石摆成的山景和其后郁郁葱葱的竹林。一棵枝繁叶茂的樱树，在院落中间撑开了云雾般的树冠。适才将他领进来的女子，不知什么时候比他先到了一步。她正蹲在树下，专心修整着一丛低矮的草本，那柄阳伞则搁在一旁。  
亚瑟正要出声打招呼，本田端着麦茶和小豆饼进来了。于是他回头冲他笑笑，真心地赞扬道：  
“你姐姐真是美人呐。”  
“姐姐？”  
“是啊。刚才，就是她带我进来的。”亚瑟指着那个穿着和服的身影。不料本田一脸莫名其妙地看着他。  
“您在说什么？我一个人住这儿的啊。”  
他一下子愣住了。就在这时，那姑娘停下了修枝的活计，掸掸身子站了起来。一丛开满粉色小花的草本在她身后显露出来。  
“那，那是——”  
“那是抚子。”本田说。  
“她的名字？”  
“不是，是花，花的名字。”本田说着，问道，“‘她’是谁？”  
亚瑟没有回答。他正目不转睛地看着那些小花。羽毛般的、柔软的花瓣，与她鬓角上别着的一模一样。  
名为抚子的女性转过头来，朝他露出了温柔的微笑。接着，慢慢在树影中隐去了身形。  
——啊啊，这就是日本的树精吧。  
满足于内心受到的感动，亚瑟闭上了嘴。夕阳的辉光降落在了庭院里，将树叶和卵石镀上了一层金黄色。空气中漂荡着青草的辛味。身边的本田还是一副困惑的样子，不过这对他来讲已经无关紧要了。  
這裡果然是个不可思议的地方哪。他啜了口麦茶，兴奋地想。

（二）

真正奇妙的事情，是从第二天早上开始的。

因为之前温泉泡久了的关系，他有点感冒，睡得昏昏沉沉。醒过来时太阳已经越过窗棂，升得很高了。  
本田不在房子里，想必是去附近镇上买菜了。乡下的暑气远没有城里来得重，亚瑟披上了屋主人备在一旁的浴服，这才去刷牙洗漱。  
他听见有人敲门。叩叩，叩叩。声音不大，很有礼貌。会是谁呢？他叼着牙刷出去开了门。  
一只毛茸茸的狸猫站在门前的台阶上，它像人一样用两条后腿直立着，前爪提着一只沉甸甸的大竹篮。  
“买栗子吗？糖水栗子，咱家早上刚煮的。”  
狸猫粗声粗气地说。啪。亚瑟的牙刷掉了下来。

他把它迎进了屋子，翻遍厨房，才找到昨晚喝剩的红茶和牛奶来招待它。狸猫规规矩矩地跪坐在榻榻米上，蓬松的大尾巴一摇一晃的，扬起了不少灰尘。  
他用六个亮晶晶的纽扣换到了一大碗栗子，裹在荷叶缝成的小包里，还冒着热气。这是去壳后用蜜糖煮的，吃起来十分甜腻。  
中午的时候，本田回来了，听到栗子的来路时他没有说什么，但是当看见狸猫留下的黑乎乎的爪印时，他皱起了眉。  
为了这个，下午他们进行了大扫除。不久以后本田就嫌英国人碍手碍脚，把他赶到茶室看书去了。亚瑟百般无赖地趴在地板上，像避暑的猫儿一样，睡热了一块地板，就翻个身，换一块冰凉的地方继续睡。微风穿过庭院，吹在他汗湿的身上，凉飕飕的。  
外面传来了悉悉簌簌的声音。是抚子小姐又出来剪枝了吧。他这么想着，睁开了眼。  
——巴掌那么大的灰老鼠，一只接着一只，整整齐齐地排成一列，沿着墙根，从对面神龛的背后爬出来，向庭院外跑去。  
它们飞快地在草丛里穿行，数量有几十只之多。亚瑟目不轉睛地盯着这支奇怪的队列，好久才反应过来。  
“本田——”他朝走廊喊道，“你屋子里有老鼠——”  
“啊，那是梅鼠吧，我一会儿就过来。”本田似乎還在清扫门口的玄关，腾不出手。就在这时，离他最近的那只老鼠蓦地停住脚，立起身子，把他吓了一跳。  
“你喊他做什么唷！”它尖声叫道，“我们只是去看场电影。又不是不回来了！”  
“看……电影？”  
“是的，是的！”灰老鼠低头瞅了一眼太阳落下的影子，又连连跺脚，“来不及了，来不及了！”  
这么大叫着，它又钻回了草丛，一溜烟跑得不见了。亚瑟傻乎乎地盯着空荡荡的院子，直到身后纸门被呼啦一下拉开，举着扫把的屋主人冲了进来。  
“梅鼠呢？梅鼠在哪儿？”他问道。  
亚瑟张了张嘴，又合上了。  
“它们……去看电影了？”  
他自己都觉得是在说梦话。本田一愣，然后看着他，重重地叹了口气。

“卖栗子的狸猫说，它就在这一带做生意，可你从来不给它开门。”  
“是吗？我从来没有听到过敲门声。”  
本田说着，放下了酒盏。他们坐在门廊上乘凉，仲夏夜的月光像水一样倾泻下来。院子里回响着夜虫此起彼伏的鸣叫。樱树和篱笆如同古旧的纸版画一般，退居到模糊的背景里。  
“千代川的河神先生在我的房间里。”亚瑟突然想起来了，傍晚的时候这个小老头过来拜访，他们还在吃饭，“请帮我再泡杯红茶。我一会儿给他送去。”  
然而这次，本田并没有像往常那样回应他。他偏过脸。对方黑漆漆的眼睛正定定地注视着他。  
“请您不要拿我这个老人家寻开心了。”  
他垂下头，用并非完全是困扰的口气说道。  
“我不知道您房里的那些垃圾是哪儿来的，但是做客的时候不给别人家里添麻烦，是作为大人应有的常识。”  
这番话从本田的口中说出来，已经算是很严厉的斥责了。亚瑟惊讶地看着他。  
“会说话的狸猫也好，卖杂煮的狐狸也好，都只是存在于想象中的东西啊。”大概是怕英国人拒绝理解，他又慎重地加上了一句，“小时候听到那些故事的时候会感动，会信以为真，不过，这都是多久以前的事情了呢。”  
半响，亚瑟才想起来要反驳，“看不见，并不代表不存在啊。”他不服气。  
本田摇了摇头。  
“如果大家都看不见，而只有你看得见，那就是你的问题了。”他慢腾腾地说着，顿了顿。“……我就是这样被教育的。”  
他看着亚瑟，像下午的时候那样叹了口气。  
“人总要長大的，柯克兰先生。”  
金发的青年一时想不出回应的话。晚风一阵接一阵，拂过树叶和布满青苔的地面，他们长长的袖子像帆一样鼓了起来。本田低沉的嗓音在风声里显得愈发模糊。  
“况且，”他呷了一口酒，“看不见，也并没有什么不好。”  
他接着把头转向庭院。穿着和服的女性斜靠着樱树静静地站立着，鬓角的花朵被风吹得像要飞起来。  
有那么一会儿，本田的视线和她交汇了。他的嘴角浮现出了温和的笑意。但是亚瑟知道，这并不代表什么。  
他只是在看花。他看不见抚子。

（三）

下雨了。  
起初是零星的雨点，后来就变成了黄豆大小的暴雨。夏至的惊雷在远方的天际翻滚着。庭院里种着的鸭跖草和鹿葱被雨水浇透，紧紧地贴在地面上。  
本田从昨晚开始，就一直在念叨做羊羹的葛粉用完了，早上好不容易得出空来，就匆匆换了身衣服，拿上电车票出门了。亚瑟则一直睡到午后，醒来时屋里又没人了。按照在家里的习惯，他打算先去浴室冲个澡，再吃午饭。  
雨点噼噼啪啪打在玻璃窗上。他拧开了黄色的挂灯，满世界都是水声。过了好久才听见外面有人在敲门。  
亚瑟擦着头去应门。出人意料地，他看见披着素纹和服的本田湿淋淋地站在门阶上，雨水沿着发际和下巴不断地往下滴，半边身子都沾满了泥点，整个儿狼狈不堪。  
他出门的时候没有带伞，从电车驿站回到这里，最快也要走半个小时。亚瑟把他拉进玄关，又递给他自己擦头发的毛巾。然后，他发现，本田走路的样子很奇怪，有点跛。  
“你怎么了？”  
“被脚踏车撞倒了……外面雨很大。”  
屋主人嘟囔着，卷起衣服，给他看了胳膊和膝盖上的淤青。他的腰好像也扭到了，足袋里外浸满了泥水。他一边唠唠叨叨地说着上了年纪、腿脚不方便等等诸如此类的话，一边又心疼起了自己排了半天队才买到，却被一下子撞掉了的葛粉和鱼糕。  
“对方狡猾得很哪，一溜烟就骑得不见了……唉唉，现在的年轻人……”  
他不住地捶着腰，很是沮丧。  
雨没过多久就停了。原本认为是不需要多加处理的瘀伤，到了傍晚却肿了起来。本田找出了冰袋和药膏敷上，可还是走不了路。晚饭他们没能吃到新鲜的羊羹，亚瑟自告奋勇说要用剩下的小麦粉烤英式曲奇，于是屋主人满含一种凄凉的表情目送他进了厨房。还好，天花板的蜂鸣火警器只响了两次，他们也在惊动消防队之前成功控制住了事态。  
最后亚瑟从壁橱里挖出了两袋泡面，出于某种极端的不信任，本田建议他们最好还是直接把泡面掰碎，拌上调味粉吃掉算了；尽管这个做法未免有失体面，不过在烧坏了一个电水壶之后，亚瑟不得不承认屋主人是正确的。

他们早早地睡下了。夜里，亚瑟醒过来，发现被子有一半落到了外面。他坐起身。这时，一种奇怪的声音隔着薄薄的纸门，从隔壁传来。  
那是屋主人的房间。起初，他以为是风吹过窗户的声音，听久了才发现，那似乎是某种拼命忍耐着的抽泣。  
他走过去拉开了纸门。黑暗中，一个蜷缩的影子在榻榻米上不住地颤抖。他拧开灯，看见本田满脸痛苦地捂住腰，侧躺着，他的黑发已被汗水浸透。  
“很疼吗？”  
“嗯……不好意思，吵到你了。”  
他呼吸有些困难，脸憋得青紫。亚瑟摸了摸他的额头，在发烧。他匆忙跑到门厅去打急救电话。线路是通了，然而接线员表示不熟悉这里的地形，深更半夜的，又是在这样的山里，救护车开不了太快。在那之前，只能由他一个人先来给病人降温。  
在接线员的指导下，他把本田扶着靠墙坐起，拍出了气道里的痰；接着打开房间里所有的门，让夜晚清凉的空气吹进来。他还找到了烧酒，兑在温水里，给他擦身。  
黑髮青年的脸色缓和了一点。胳膊和膝盖的瘀青看起来并没有大碍，但是腰上的想必是伤到了筋骨。又过了一会儿，他要了一点水喝，然后疲惫不堪地合上了眼。  
亚瑟关了灯，守在旁边，等待救护车的联络。时间在黑暗中静静地流逝。一阵微风袭来；细微的、裙裾拖地的沙沙声从他背后响起。  
“阿菊他，怎麼了？”  
被女子说话的声音惊到，他跳了起来；但马上又垂下头去。  
“抚子小姐……”  
鬓角夹着花朵的女性就那样悄无声息地站在他身后，仿佛是黑夜里的一条影子；她居高临下地凝视着卧榻，清雅的脸庞上浮现出了与屋主人如出一辙的痛苦神色。  
“是摔伤了。”他解释道。  
真可怜哪。这么喃喃说着，她跪坐下来，轻轻将手掌覆盖在本田攥得紧紧的双手上。她的皮肤在月光下呈现出了苍白的质感，仿佛被风一吹，就会消散开去。  
然而，就是这样一位柔弱得好似快要凋零的花朵的女性，却抬起头，声音坚毅地对他说道：  
“得找到医生才行。我去叫梅鼠。”  
他的脑子这时候才转过弯。  
“等等，救护车马上就——”  
“没有关系，”几缕长发从耳边掉下来，遮盖住了不安的尾音，“起码，在别人碰他之前……”  
她用指节轻轻叩了叩地板，啪，啪，啪。几团灰蒙蒙的影子从墙角滚了出来——是之前去看电影的灰老鼠。它们恭恭敬敬地向抚子行礼，然后无声地跃入了夜色下的草丛中。  
过了一会儿，悉悉索索的声音重新响起，随即马上被一种更为深远的、地板震动的隆隆声响掩盖。空气中扬起了山野的味道。梅鼠们回来了。一只体积肥硕的獾跟着它们后面，它有碗橱那么大，趿着木屐，背上有个鼓鼓的行囊，眼睛像两只黄灯泡一样闪闪发光。  
谁也不知道这家伙是从哪里出现的。它立在院子里对抚子鞠了一躬，然后，瞧了瞧低矮的天花板，发起了愁。  
“这里太窄了，我进不去。”它瓮声瓮气地说，“他怎么样？”  
它说的大概是真话，亚瑟觉得，如果以那种程度的体积一脚踏入本田的房间的话，怕是地板也要塌了吧。  
不过抚子似乎已经习惯了。只见她挽起和服的长袖，摸了摸屋主人的额头。  
“烧退了。”她说，“喵吉三郎呢？没跟您一起来吗？”  
来了，来了。獾嘟囔着，解开了背上的包裹。亚瑟睁大了眼睛。三只很小很小的白色的猫，一个跟斗从布包里滚了出来，它们的个头比梅鼠还小，跳了几次也够不上门廊，獾只好伸出爪子，让它们一个挨着一个爬上去。  
——记忆中一团明亮的火光被点燃。那是多久以前的事了呢？某一年圣诞节下雪的夜晚，六只小田鼠敲开了他在伦敦乡下的宅邸的大门，它们排成一排，要给他唱伯利恆之歌。  
这不是幻觉，挟带野覃和菌菇的清香的风，正弥漫在这古旧的庭院里，他的心脏因为突然其来的温柔而紧缩起来。他泪水模糊地注视着这些毛茸茸的团子。转眼间三只小猫已经喵呜喵呜地爬到了昏睡着的本田身上，东嗅嗅，西嗅嗅，有一个还用软软的肉垫敲了敲他的肚皮。没过多久它们就下来了，喵呜喵呜，又争先恐后爬回了獾的背上。  
唔唔，唔唔。獾不停地点点头，然后从背囊里，掏出一小片亮晶晶的东西。仔细一看，是玳瑁的背甲。獾说：  
“这个拿去，磨成粉，用蜜糖水冲着喝下去，第二天就好啦。”  
他还在发呆，两只梅鼠已经接了过去。这时，一直端坐着的长发女子缓缓站了起来，对獾深深地鞠了一躬。  
“让您费心了。”  
獾慌忙回礼。  
“没什么，没什么……”它嘟囔道，“毕竟是小姐您最重要的人……”  
清凉的月光像一层薄纱，从开阔的庭院外一直延伸到了房间中央。屋主人仍然紧闭双眼；但是由于女子一直轻抚着他的额头，他脸上的表情已经缓和了许多。亚瑟跑去厨房，凭着多年配制毒魔药的经验，把背甲磨碎，调水拌好，再餵他服下。一旁的獾看着没什么事了，便从背囊里掏出一个茶缸那么大的烟斗，靠着墙根坐下，抽了起来。  
夜的魔法在一片静谧中蔓延。抚子低低地哼着陌生的眠曲。亚瑟斜倚在墙边，两只梅鼠在他怀里睡着了。他觉得自己的脑子也昏昏沉沉的，仿佛被吹进了一股熏香的温暖的风，要将他拉入梦的怀抱。  
不知道过了多久，外面传来了车辆引擎的声音。他猛然惊醒过来，发现自己已经躺到了地板上。  
救护车来了。獾直起身子，往院子外张望了一眼，然后挠了挠条纹相间的脑袋。  
“如果没事的话，在下就告辞了。”  
他接着对亚瑟也点点头，然后，把烟斗塞回背囊，踢踢踏踏地走远了。等到那具有威压感的背影消失在竹林的深处，玄关已经响起了乒乒乓乓的敲门声。  
“喂，有人吗？！”  
救护员在门口高声叫喊。他从地板上一跃而起，飞奔过去。  
“来了，来了。”  
“太暗了，你们在干什么？怎么不开灯？”  
担架抬了进来；救护员本还有些牢骚要发，但一看清他是外国人的容貌，就噤了声，只问：  
“病人呢？”  
“这里，这里。”  
他领他们穿过黑漆漆的长廊。打开本田的房门前的瞬间他犹豫了一下，然后才想起，他们是看不见抚子的。  
他们开了灯。一眼望去，外面默立着的深黛色的庭院，如同调匀的墨盘，吸尽了夜色；黑发的小个子青年正平稳地躺在榻榻米上。在他周围，羽毛一般的粉红色花瓣，静静地散落了一地。  
风真大。他喃喃说着，走过去关上了纸门。屋主依然昏睡着；其他人七手八脚地把他抬上了担架。  
抚子已经不见了。

（四）

在医院休养了两天，本田就回家了。  
由于并不是简简单单就会受伤的体质，事后他还奇怪了很久，为何那天晚上自己会发起高烧。  
现在想来，大概是因为伤心吧。  
——不过没有关系，毕竟还有抚子小姐呢。在一旁收拾行李的亚瑟没把这句话讲出来。他的上司刚打来电话，说已经离开了京都，让他自己坐新干线回东京，再到函馆回合。  
虽然没能赶上祗园祭，不过本田答应会给他寄录像带和照片。告别的那天早上，屋主人把他送到了车站。他的背包被铜锣烧和牡丹饼塞得满满的。  
在站台等车的时候，本田突然凑了近来，语气变得神秘兮兮的。  
“托您的福。”  
他的黑眼睛里闪烁着一种既是困惑，又是开心的神色。亚瑟以前从未见过他这样的表情。  
“我真的看见了妖怪喔。就在那天晚上。”  
——咦？  
他惊讶地看着他；小个子青年仿佛全然没有注意到似的，继续兴奋地讲下去。  
“您后来，不是去找医生了吗，”他说，“我迷迷糊糊醒过来，觉得腰不那么疼了。然后就看到，竹林里有一只像天狗那么大的獾……它穿着木屐，真的……比天狗还大。头有这么大。”  
倘若不是因为站台里还有别人，他大概就会当场比划起来了吧。亚瑟忍住了笑意，点点头：“对的，我也看见了，很大的獾，把我吓了一跳啊。”  
没错吧？本田很自豪。这副模样让人想起入学第一天就被先生夸奖的小男孩。  
“还有……抚子小姐。”  
他眨眨眼，露出了怀念的微笑。  
“真是的……好久不见了啊。”  
那是近乎自言自语的低喃。亚瑟默不作响地听他说下去。  
“……不过后来就又晕过去了。真是太难为情了。都没能和她说上话。”他无不遗憾地叹了口气，顿了顿，接着慎重地说：  
“我记起来了。小时候确实是看见过他们的……那时她就比我高了。”  
可是后来，怎么都一个个搬走了呢。他喃喃道。亚瑟想了想，还是决定什么都不告诉他了。  
——那些妖怪，其实一直都和你在一起啊。

午時的阳光透过树叶的罅隙，懒洋洋地照射在地面上。郁郁葱葱的树林沿着山坡，像一床巨大的织毯一样铺展开去，几乎要将天空也染成青绿。本田安静地眺望着铁轨伸延的远方，长长地舒了口气。  
“觉得，好像做了一个很久的梦。”  
对此他没有异议。

风从南方吹来。鸟群开始迁徙。夏季还很漫长，阳光依旧耀眼。  
北海道也会是这样的好天气吧。

End. 2010.12.6


End file.
